


Support

by Sizzlemysticks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Based on my experiences with mental illness, Depression, Heavy Angst, I love Keith so much, I'm done with reading Langst, Lance is a supportive kiddo, Lance tries to console the sad kid™️, M/M, More Keith based, More budding into supportive friendship, No langst, Not really a relationship, Protect Keith, Space dad is safe and happy, kangst, keith is sad, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizzlemysticks/pseuds/Sizzlemysticks
Summary: How can opening up be so hard? Well for Keith Kogane it was extremely difficult. It seemed practically impossible to stay confident that everyone wasn’t out to get him. He was always on guard making sure his feelings were always locked away so not even someone like Shiro could get to them. That was until someone named Lance McClain came along and screwed everything up.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue with the support between them as it starts getting into the relationship aspect of Klance. (If you want it, comment below)

How can opening up be so hard? Well for Keith Kogane it was extremely difficult. It seemed practically impossible to stay confident that everyone wasn’t out to get him. He was always on guard making sure his feelings were always locked away so not even someone like Shiro could get to them. That was until someone named Lance McClain came along and screwed everything up. Keith was desperate to get his attention at all times and felt like he needed to tell him everything that has scarred him in the past. When he would catch himself doing this he would mentally degrade himself for being weak and that his emotions were invalid. Why did he do this? Because it was the only method of coping he has ever had. 

He wouldn’t feel better unless he picked himself apart piece by piece and crushed every individual part of his personality. Of course he wouldn’t allow anyone to see the side of himself. He was Keith Kogane, the loner who was seemingly stoic and unbreakable. However, when he was positive he was alone and that no one was around he would break and watch as his tears stained his blankets. It was unfair, Lance was so capable of expressing how he was feeling to anyone without feeling scared. Keith could never do that, he just wanted that person to talk to. He felt so alone.

**  
Another species in danger, another day. Did Keith feel like saving the world once again? Hell no. All he wanted to do was stay in bed and accept the fact that he will forever be his only form of support. However, that didn’t seem to be an option according to Lance. Everyone had taken turns coming to Keith’s door trying to coax him out of his room. None seemed to know what was going on or how to fix it. Lance took a new approach, this consisted of barging in and preparing a lecture about being responsible; or Keith assumed that’s what it was about. Lance didn’t get out more than “Get off your ass-” before stuttering and realizing something was actually wrong.

“Woah, uh, Keith buddy, you doing alright?” Lance managed to get out. Keith simply growled and pulled the blankets over his head, trying to hide his shame. Footsteps came closer and the bed eventually dipped beneath Lance’s weight. A hand was placed on the lump, known as Keith. “Hey dude, if you need something you know we are all-” “I don’t need your pity party! Get out!” Keith snapped out pulling away from Lance’s comfort. Lance didn’t seem to give up that easily though, damn his stubbornness. “Listen Keith, you are obviously not doing alright. What’s up?” Lance attempted again, this time keeping his distance. “Listen you wouldn’t fucking understand and you’re the last person I’d explain this to.” Keith snapped but this time he didn’t move away.

“I think I understand a lot more than you think.” Lance consoled. Keith grumbled back a response. “You don’t, you don’t care about explaining how you feel to anyone and-” his voice broke, “and I have no one.” Soft cries could be heard from underneath the blankets. Lance bit his lip, he always thought Keith could handle anything the world threw at him. Lance wrapped his arms around the bundle next to him, pulling it into his side. Keith didn’t shift away but rather wrapped his arms around Lance and allowed himself to break down in front of someone for the first time. Tears soaked Lance’s shirt, but it didn’t seem to bother the pair. They were perfectly content in their little broken cuddle session. Lance rubbed Keith’s back and ran his hand through his hair, gently rocking them back and forth. It was how Lance’s mother had always comforted him. 

Eventually, Keith fell asleep in Lance’s arms. Lance held Keith in place listening as his breathing slowly leveled out and his sobs turned into small whimpers. Now if anything was a considered a bonding moment, it was definitely this.


End file.
